1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting electrical signal wires and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As a connector for connecting electrical signal wires and the like, one including signal terminals aligned along the width direction, a ground terminal disposed so as to face the signal terminals, an insulator (housing) that retains the signal terminals and the ground terminal, and a shell covering the housing is generally known. This connector fits the opposing or mating connector by clipping a projecting part formed on the opposing connector by the signal terminals and the ground terminal. Then, when inserting the opposing connector, the signal terminals are connected to the opposing signal terminals formed on the projecting part of the opposing connector, and the ground terminal is connected to the opposing ground terminal formed on the opposing terminals. In such a connector, a technique for integral molding of the shell and the ground terminal is known (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-7408). By the integral molding, the number of parts of the connector can be reduced, thereby reducing the manufacturing costs of the connector.
With the above-described technique, the signal terminals press the projecting part of the opposing connector toward the ground terminal by their elastic force. Thereby, the signal terminals and the ground terminal clip the projecting part of the opposing connector and the terminals are electrically connected. Therefore, in order to electrically connect the terminals without fail, the signal terminals must have a predetermined elastic force. However, a shape of the signal terminal is limited by a pitch of the signal terminals, and in particular, in a connector having narrow-pitch signal terminals, the widths of the signal terminals become narrow, and the elastic force of the signal terminals easily become insufficient. As a result, the terminals may become difficult to be electrically connected to the opposing terminals.